onepiecefandomcom_id-20200215-history
Yoru
Yoru adalah salah satu pedang terkuat di dunia. Ini adalah salah satu dari dua belas 12 Saijō Ō Wazamono dan juga .Pedang ini saat ini dimiliki oleh Dracule Mihawk. Penampilan Yoru adalah pisau berdekorasi penuh hiasan dan sangat panjang dengan panjang total minimal 7 kaki, karena terlihat setidaknya kepala penuh lebih tinggi dari Mihawk sendiri (yang 6'6 ", atau 198 sentimeter) ketika ditempatkan di punggungnya. Di gagang bilah ini adalah pengawal, meskipun palang di antara bilah dan gagangnya jauh lebih panjang daripada rata-rata. Bilah itu sendiri berwarna hitam pekat dengan kemilau yang sangat kuat, dan bentuknya mirip dengan Jerman. "Großes Messer", pedang panjang bermata tunggal dengan sedikit lengkungan di ujung bilahnya. Secara keseluruhan, Yoru terlihat seperti salib hitam besar. Yoru tidak memiliki sarung, jadi Mihawk dengan mudah mengikatnya di punggungnya saat tidak digunakan. Kemampuan Dicampur dengan kemampuan Mihawk, Yoru memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, seperti yang terlihat menghancurkan Don Krieg flagship Dreadnaught Saber dengan satu serangan. Sementara Yoru adalah bilah paling tajam di dunia, ia juga lembut. Ini ditunjukkan ketika Mihawk membelokkan arah peluru yang ditujukan kepadanya hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan pedang.. Dia juga dapat meluncurkan serangan tebas besar-besaran dari udara terkompresi atau energi yang dapat mencapai jarak yang sangat jauh, mengirimkan gelombang spiral ke arah lawan dengan tepat, dan mampu mengiris gunung es dari jauh. Daftar Serangan Meskipun Mihawk tidak menyebut serangannya dalam arus utama seri, ada beberapa serangan spesifik yang telah digunakan selama seri yang disebutkan dalam berbagai video game. Di bawah ini adalah deskripsi dari berbagai serangan yang ditampilkan. * : Mihawk mengayunkan pedangnya untuk meluncurkan Flying Slash Attack yang tak terlihat, yang mampu memotong segalanya di jalurnya, membuat irisan jarak jauh yang kuat. Versi vertikal dari serangan ini pertama kali terlihat memotong Don Krieg menjadi dua dan versi horizontal kemudian terlihat dalam upaya untuk menyerang Luffy, tetapi terjawab, mengiris massa es raksasa sebagai gantinya. Serangan ini tidak disebutkan namanya dalam anime dan manga, hanya bernama di Gigant Battle. * : Mihawk melompat, berdiri di atas pedangnya, dan turun untuk menusuk lawannya. Pertama kali terlihat digunakan melawan Luffy. Serangan ini tidak disebutkan namanya dalam anime dan manga, hanya bernama di Gigant Battle. Varian dari serangan ini adalah bagian dari Moveet Mihawk di Pirate Warriors. * :Teknik penghitung. Mihawk menunggu serangan lawan berikutnya dengan memegang Black Blade-nya dengan dua tangan di punggungnya. Begitu musuh menyerang, Mihawk melakukan serangan balik dengan cepat dengan tebasan ke bawah yang kuat. Pertama kali terlihat mencoba untuk digunakan melawan Luffy '' 'Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka' '' ', tetapi Luffy menyadari bahwa jika dia menyerang Mihawk, lengannya akan terpotong dan dengan demikian mengarahkan serangannya ke tanah, membuat Mihawk tidak dapat serangan balik. Serangan ini tidak disebutkan namanya dalam anime dan manga, hanya bernama dalamGigant Battle. * : Mihawk menyerang dengan Yoru-nya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Teknik ini tampaknya lebih kuat daripada tebasan pedang normal karena memancarkan semacam udara pemotongan (tetapi tidak cukup untuk menutupi jarak yang sangat jauh). Ini pertama kali terlihat melawan Luffy. Tserangannya tidak disebutkan namanya dalam anime dan manga, namanya hanya dalam Bahasa Jepang Unlimited Adventure, Unlimited Cruise, dan Gigant Battle. * : Mihawk membuat ayunan ke bawah untuk meluncurkan Flying Slash Attack yang bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi melalui tanah. Serangan ini mampu memotong baja dengan mudah dan cepat. Ini pertama kali terlihat digunakan melawan Luffy tetapi diblokir oleh Mr. 1, yang menerima semua kerusakan sebagai gantinya, menghancurkan body baja hanya dalam hitungan detik. Serangan ini tidak disebutkan namanya dalam anime dan manga, hanya bernama dalamGigant Battle. *Mihawk meluncurkan Flying Slash Attack besar-besaran (bahkan lebih lama dari Moby Dick) ke arah lawannya, yang mampu memotong es dalam jumlah besar, dan konon jauh lebih banyak. "Berlian" Jozu dari Bajak Laut Shirohige mampu menghentikannya, meskipun tidak diketahui apakah itu karena Mihawk tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk memotong berlian, karena Mihawk tidak berharap Jozu memblokir serangan ( dan karenanya, tidak membuang energi untuk mengirim tebasan yang cukup kuat untuk memotong berlian), atau karena masalah Haki. Ini adalah teknik yang sangat kuat, memiliki jangkauan dan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Karena seorang marinir di manga menyebutnya , orang sering keliru berpikir bahwa itu adalah teknik terkuat Mihawk. Namun, terjemahan yang lebih akurat menunjukkan bahwa marinir berarti bahwa itu adalah tebasan yang dibuat oleh pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia. Mihawk sendiri mengatakan bahwa dia hanya ingin menguji perbedaan antara dia dan Shirohige sebelum menggunakan teknik ini, jadi sangat mungkin ini bukan serangannya yang paling kuat. Itu "dinamai" oleh salah satu peserta perang ketika dia menggambarkan serangan itu, ketika digunakan sebagai pembuka jarak jauh melawan Whitebeard tetapi diblokir oleh tubuh berlian Jozu; di anime, itu bisa memaksa Jozu mundur. *Mihawk mengiris lawan dengan spiral Flying Slash Attack (sangat mirip dengan Sanjuroku Pound Ho Zoro) dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ini, bersama dengan penglihatan Mihawk yang luar biasa, membuat salah satu serangan tercepat dan paling akurat yang ditampilkan di seluruh seri (itu mampu menyerang Luffy di Gear Second saat ia bergerak di tengah perang Marineford). Serangan Khusus Game Video * : Mihawk makes a chain of slices forward, finishing with a black flying slash. This attack is used in the Pirate Warriors games, where it is localized as Black Blade: Wild Slash. * : The area is blanketed in darkness, and Mihawk slices enemies with swift attacks, cutting them down over a wide forward range. This attack is used in the Pirate Warriors games, localized as Black Blade: The Void. Perbedaan Anime dan Manga Manik-manik di gagang pedang pada awalnya merah di manga, sedangkan di anime mereka berwarna biru dan hijau; dalam manga warnanya kemudian berubah menjadi hijau. Di anime dan video game, bilah pedang cukup tebal sementara di manga, sangat tipis. Ini mungkin telah berubah pada Episode 489 di mana pedang tampak sangat tipis seperti manga. Latar belakang bagian emas pedang juga berwarna hijau di manga. Perbedaan yang mencolok dalam anime adalah bahwa bilah pedang mengeluarkan garis-garis ungu ketika diayunkan saat digunakan pertama kali melawan Zoro (diubah menjadi hijau selama Arc Marineford). Tambahan *Dalam Episode 515, Mihawk menunjukkan Zoro humandrill dengan pedang yang identik dengan Yoru, tetapi dengan pisau putih. *Untuk julukan 4Kids, pedang berbentuk salib dipersingkat karena terlihat seperti salib. Refrensi Navigasi Situs ru:Ёру de:Kokutō Yoru es:Kokutou Yoru it:Yoru ca:Yoru tr:Kokutou Yoru fr:Kokuto Yoru Kategori:Pedang Kategori:Pedang Hitam Kategori:Pulau Kuraigana Kategori:Pendekar Pedang